


Jason Todd x Reader: Mafia Man

by crowbarcorps



Series: Jason Todd x Reader : The Series [2]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Jason Todd - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom, batfam - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowbarcorps/pseuds/crowbarcorps
Summary: fuck man





	Jason Todd x Reader: Mafia Man

**Author's Note:**

> lol yall aint ready

You slid down the pole skillfully and pulled a split on the dance floor. You could feel all the sleazeballs eyes trained on your ass and breasts but it no longer phased you. You had come to terms that if you wanted to make money, you had to get your pussy dirty. The doors swung open and the cold midnight air swept across your exposed breasts and chilled your body. 

You glanced over at the gaggle of men who sauntered into the establishment and had to do a double take. You recognized those faces. Their names often appeared in the articles you read or on your TV. It was a group of the biggest crime lords in Gotham. 

Bruce Wayne followed by his sons, Dick Grayson; The Golden Son Jason Todd; The Brute. Tim Drake; The Celebrity. This group excluded Damian Wayne, the true blood. You had to admit, every time they came in for their bi-weekly VIP room meetings you felt the need to do your job better. By that you meant that you felt the need to be sexier. You wished that you got to work in the VIP rooms, just to get close to them. 

As you jumped back on the pole and twirled around you and the brute shared a long glance that made your heart race. Thanks to being so mesmerized by the man you lost your grip and fell down onto the dance floor. You looked back up as he passed you, face flushed. He was snickering evilly and tossed you a bill. It fell right before you and you gasped as you counted the 0’s. A whole 100 dollar bill was worth a lot in this industry. You quickly tucked it into your thong and rushed off stage as your shift ended. 

You entered the dressing room and noticed your coworker, Jasmine, crying in her seat. 

“What’s wrong Jazzy?” You placed a warm hand on her shoulder. Before she could answer your boss barged in and pointed at you. 

“Fix yourself up. You’re covering VIP tonight. Try and look presentable for once.” He spat and slammed the door behind him. 

Jasmine had left by the time you turned back to console her. Maybe she was just fired? Not really caring, you shook it off and began to fix your lipstick. You changed into your favorite red velvet bra and black knee high boots before slipping out of the dressing room and heading down the corridor to the VIP suite. 

You entered the room and were overwhelmed by the smell of kush and cigar smoke. You took your place center stage in the room and grabbed onto the pole with one hand and wrapped a leg around it as well. You slowly spun around, taking a good look at the men gathered around your stage table. Bruce payed you no mind as he chatted with a man in a suit who sat next to him. Tim drank from his wine glass and scrolled through his phone. Dick sat back listened to the business deal that was happening between Mr.Wayne and the man you’d never seen before. But Jason or Mr.Todd as you were told to refer to him as, was watching you intently while blowing smoke out of his nose. Considering he was the only one watching you faced him fully and sunk to your knees, hands sliding down the pole behind you slowly. You flipped your hair to the side and crawled toward him. 

“You sure you want to be this close? You might fall off of the edge.” He sneered and took a sip from his beer bottle. You smiled and threw your head back and rubbed your hands down your chest and trailed your fingers over your thin panties. 

“Mmm...” He hummed and reached out towards your chest. Before he could make contact you unhooked your bra from the front and slid it off, dropping it on the side of the stage. He grabbed your breast with one hand and tapped the ash off of the joint with the other. He pinched your erect nipple before pulling back and smacking your breast. 

“Come here.” He whispered and you obeyed his command. He took a long hit and as your face was inches before his he blew all his smoke out into your face. You closed your eyes and deeply inhaled the tempting scent. Jason leaned down and snuggled his head into the crook of your neck. You took his roach from him and took the last hit as he sucked on your neck. 

He bit down hard and caused you to flinch and pull back. But he firmly placed his hand on your back and held you there. He groped your tender breasts and trailed his tongue down so that he could suck on them. He took your nipple between his teeth and pulled gently. You we’re beginning to feel high from the clouds of smoke that swirled around in the room. This made it hard to tell the difference between pain and pleasure but they were relatively the same in your book. 

Jason reached in his pocket and pulled out a bundle of 50s and presented it to you. 

“How about a dance?” He asked. You were apprehensive to do it, considering that it would be your first. But you accepted the money anyways and lead him into another room. This room was smaller than the last and lit up with low red lights and furnished with deep reds and gold. Jason sat down and spread his legs out. You licked your lips and examined his body. The suit hugged his crotch and shoulders as he got comfortable. You could tell by his silhouette that his body must be fine af. You sauntered towards him and stepped around him, as if you were stalking your prey. He followed you with his jade eyes and licked his lips. You flipped a leg over either side of him and rolled your hips. You could feel that he was aroused. You felt so giddy and proud that you of all people had attracted THE Jason Todd of Gotham City. You leaned back and used nothing but your thigh strength to keep you from falling. He looped his fingers through the sides of your underwear and pulled it towards himself. You sat back up slowly and ran a hand through your hair and fluffed it up. 

“You’re something special. What’s your name babygirl?” he loosened his tie and gazed into your eyes intently. 

“Oh Mr.Todd you’re making me blush. It’s Y/N” you smirked. “But babygirl fits me better.”

“Yes. It does.” he inhaled and placed his hands on your hips. “But you know I’m curious if something else will fit you better...” He grinned slyly. 

“And what might that be, Mr.Todd?” 

He licked his bottom lip and took it between his teeth, slowly releasing it. He glanced down to his lap and looked back to you, his eyes brightening. You couldn’t breathe. Admittedly you had fantasized about risky things like this before but never had you ever thought they would actually happen. 

“A-are you serious?” You were convinced that he was just mocking you.

“Do I look like a man that jokes?” His expression turned grim and his eyes were sharply trained on you and his mouth was pressed into straight line.

Alright, you thought, We’re most definitely fucking.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and dove in for a kiss but before your lips met, Jason caught you by the throat and growled. His other hand snuck between your legs and you could feel his rough hands pull your panties to the side. You braced yourself as he ran the tip of his finger between your wet lips and choked you.You were so aroused you already were dripping for him. 

“Hm,” He sniggered “You’re so easy.”

You choked out a little laugh but as he stuck two of his fingers inside of you your laugh turned into a gasp for air. The room felt so hot, or was that just your body?

Your mind ran in circles as his hands worked their magic. You’d never experienced a fingering like this.Jason let go of your throat just to hear you moan and gasp. 

“Fuck” you sputtered. “You’re so good at this.” 

“I know babygirl, I know.” 

You we’re trembling but something in you powered you enough to grind on his fingers. He chuckled and let you ride them for a little longer before removing them and promptly sticking them in your mouth. You sucked and swirled your tongue around while his other hand unzipped his dress pants. You watched eagerly as he pulled out his thick cock. He slid his fingers out and asked you to get up and face the chair. He got behind you quickly and bent you over. You held yourself up with the chair and rolled your eyes back as he rubbed his tip on your clit before slowly pushing himself inside of your pussy. 

The girth of his cock stretched your walls to their limit but the pain only heightened the pleasure.You cried out quietly as he pushed until your lips were kissing the base of his cock. You squeaked in shock and pain but didn’t ask him to stop. His thrusts started out slow and his hips rolled fluidly so that his cock could brush against your g-spot. 

“Fuck! You’re so tight,” He groaned and smacked your ass. You flinched and pushed back on his cock, making him chuckle. Without warning he grabbed onto your sides to hold you in place as he began to thrust into you hard. You called out his name in shock and pleasure and gripped the chair tighter. The sound of your sticky, sweaty skin colliding probably could be heard in the next room. 

He leaned over and reached around to rub your clit. He could feel you draw closer and closer to cumming as he fucked you. He wanted to make you cum like you’d never experienced. You felt yourself clenching repeatedly and your stomach grew warm. 

“FUCK!” You cried out “DON’T STOP,” you demanded.

Jason smacked your ass again as you came. Your legs felt like they were about to give out as you convulsed. Jason continued to go although you’d came. He was going to finish as well. You heard his animalistic grunts grow louder and louder until he pressed against you hard. You felt something warm and smooth shoot inside of you and gasped. 

“You didn’t.” you died inside a little.

“I did.” He whispered in your ear while pulling out.


End file.
